Just a Scene
by Kittiesrock25
Summary: While Camille is having fun messing with Logan, who she's really crushing on, she's thinking that Logan has no idea of her feelings. Meanwhile Logan's figured it out and he kinda likes her back herself. What happens when they both make a plan for them?
1. Introduction

_**~Just a Scene~**_

~Logan X Camille~

(Camille P.O.V)

I think everybody BUT he knew I was crushing on him. Nobody really knew why he was always in denial. Then when he asked me to the dance…. I was so flattered.

Then he betrayed my trust….. it hurt, but he was forgiven within a week. Because every time I thought about him, and all those other crazy encounters, like that kiss, that slap…. well, slaps, and then the apartment….. I always smiled. About him. About what would probably never be US.

Though it IS kind of fun to mess with him. To make him think that it's always just a scene. Just a practice, for some audition, with some guy. Little does he know that every one of those "scenes" were fake.

Actually, I have an idea. He's totally going to fall for it. I hope. I know.

(Logan P.O.V)

She didn't know I knew every one of her little "scenes" were fake. I figured it out….. after some yelling from Kendall. Does she know that I thought that kiss was pleasant?

And that I was never even a little ticked when I was thrown in the Palm-woods Pool? Okay…. I was a little mad when I was slapped. It hurt! And about the apartment, well, I don't know what to think of that.

But I do kind of like her…. And I have a plan. Hopefully It will work. I think so, anyway.

So what do you think? I hope you like it! I know Its short, but I promise I MUCH longer chapter, really soon! Just with school and all... well, Chapter 2 up soon, with much more! Thx!

-Kitty-

(I dont own anything. ):)


	2. Planning and Doubts

~Just a Scene~

Logan X Camille

Chapter 2. Planning and Doubts

(Logan P.O.V.)

I was thinking about my crazy plan, for two hours straight. This is what I came up with…..

Nothing. Zip, Zero, Nada. Absolutely nothing. Particularly because, being the smart one, I over think EVERYTHING. So every lead I got, when I second thought it, it sounded horrible!

There was only one place I could take this. My friend who knows absolutely nothing, hates school, AND math.

Kendall.

(Camille's P.O.V.)

I sat back on my chair, and put my feet up on the desk. What could I do to top my previous "Messing with Logan" scenes?

Scenes…. Scenes! I got it!

I grabbed my cell, dialed, and put it to my ear.

"Jo? Hey. I know it's late, but can you come over? I need help with something…"

(Kendall's P.O.V.)

"Hey Jo. Come on in." I said, smiling, opening the door for her.

"Wasup Kendall?" she said casually as she walked in.

"Oh, same old, same old." I shrugged, taking a sip of my smoothie.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she said, getting right to the point.

"Well, yea." I looked around, making sure Katie, my mom, or the guys were home.

"It's about this awesome plan me and Logan are coming up with, so he can impress Camille."

"No way!" gasped Jo.

"Yes, Way!" I said, a bit surprised at her reaction.

"But Camille made me help her to make a plan to mess with Logan!" cried Jo.

"WHAT?" I yelled, jumping up and hitting my head.

"Ow….." I said, rubbing my head

"Maybe… It won't be so bad?" suggested Jo, hopefully.

"Yea! Wait….. what's Camille's plan?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Uh oh….. this could get bad…." sighed Jo

(Carlos's P.O.V)

"Dude, is this a good idea? Do you want to be thrown in the pool? Again?" I questioned a confident Logan.

"Why would she do that?" he retorted.

"Carlos, leave him alone." James scolded.

Logan smirked.

"If he wants to be thrown into the pool, let him." He snorted

"Hey! She wouldn't do that!" Logan yelled.

"Yea, she would dude." I told him.

"Never!"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Logan."

(Logan P.O.V.)

Those guys are mad! Camille wouldn't throw me in the pool! Or in that case, slap me.

She respects me now. As an individual, and I respect her the same way.

I'm not worried or anything, cause she wouldn't do that… Right?

Thanks for reading! Hope you like! I own nothing. :(

-Kitty-


	3. Camille Refuses to Give Up

Just a Scene

Chapter 3. Camille Refuses to Give Up

Logan X Camille

(James P.O.V.)

Logan looked nervous throughout the whole recording session. He missed his cue while recording 'City is Ours', earning him some death threats from Gustavo.

"Sorry," he responded, and Gustavo smacked himself on the head.

Did Carlos and I cause him to worry, I mean, we were just messing around, and we didn't mean what we said. He knows us, we're crazy party animals, and we can't be trusted with the truth! He must've forgotten that….

Opps.

(Camille P.O.V)

I smiled, thinking about my perfect plan. The Plan. Ya, I named it. Deal with it. Jo and I thought it up. The Plan was completely fool-proof. The fool being well, Logan.

That's when Jo walked in with that, 'You need to hear this and listen' expression.

"Hey Jo, wasup?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hey, um, Camille? I came to talk about your plan, you see, I told Kendall cause you told me I could- he promised he wouldn't tell Logan- and we…."

I stopped her there.

"No criticism. I don't want to hear what Kendall said." I said sternly. "This is a good plan!"

"But…"

"Up!"

"But please-"

"UP!"

"Camille…."

"UP UP UP!"

"Ugh, fine, I'll be quiet."

I patted her on the shoulder.

"Good girl." I praised.

"KENDALL TOLD ME- Mph! MPH!" she yelped as I silenced her with my hand.

"Nope. No talking about The Plan." I said.

Then I pushed her out the door, and locked it.

(Jo P.O.V.)

"KENDALL TOLD ME- Mph! MPH!" I yelped then she silenced me with her hand

"Nope. No talking about The Plan." She laughed a bit.

Then she pushed me out the door, and locked it.

I pounded on the door. "CAMILLE! LET ME IN!"

I heard loud music in there.

That's when Mr. Bitters walked around the corner. Oh the joys of the doorman.

"No yelling." He snapped.

"Fine, Mr. Butters." I muttered, using the name Carlos came up with.

"What?" he barked.

"I said Mr. Bitters." I said flakily sweetly.

"I didn't ask what you called me." He growled.

"Opps, gotta run!" I yelped.

And I did.

**Hey! So sorry I couldn't update sooner. I'll explain soon, I promise. I know its a bit short, but I wanted to update this story. I promise more soon.**

**P.S. I own nothing :(**

**-Kittiesrock25-**


	4. Logan, Let Me Help You!

Just a Scene

Chapter 4. Logan, Let me in!

Logan/Camille

A/N: Ok, I just realized, the name of the last chapter, "Camille Refuses to Give Up" is called "Failed Convincing and Reasoning" in the actual story. That was the first name I gave it. So, just a bit of info. Sorry. Also, I'd like to thank all the people who gave me reveiws. Plus, if you're reading this, thank you, too, for taking the time to read my weird writing. lol, NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! Or story, in this case.

Disclaimer: Yea, cause I own Big Time Rush. I NVR WILL!

* * *

(Logan P.O.V.)

I was too nervous to talk to anyone, so currently I was sitting in my room with the door locked.

I pace when I'm nervous, so that's what I did.

_Pace, Pace, Pace_

Stupid Carlos and James's theory.

_Pace, Pace, Pace_

Stupid Pool.

_Pace, Pace, Pace_

Stupid random footsteps. Wait, random footsteps?

"Logan?" a voice said and knocked on the door.

"Whadya what, Kendall?"

"Can I come in?"

"NO!"

"C'mon, Logan! Let me in!"

"NO!"

I heard a vicious thump on the other side of the door, and heard Kendall curse under his breath.

"That's what you get Kendall. Leave. Please." I heard myself say.

I heard I sigh.

"Logan, if you need me, I'm here." I heard his defeated footsteps out the door.

I can't believe I just snapped at my best friend, and he didn't kill me. I guess some people _can _become less protective.

Then I hear the apartment door open, and then I hear Kendall. Then….. BAM!

The door to my room shakes, and I blink, startled by the force.

Then again, maybe Kendall can't change….

* * *

Sorry for late update! The story is nearly over, 3 more chapters probably. :D

KittiesRock


	5. Progress Report

Just a Scene

Logan/Camille

5. Progress Report

A/N: Sorry about the delayed post, I got a laptop for Christmas which doesn't have Microsoft word, so I'm doing this from my aunt's computer. I'm getting Word installed on it though, so YAY! No for... the next chapter!

* * *

(Kendall P.O.V.)

After a... badly failed attempt of convincing and reasoning with Logan, I had a "meeting" with Jo for a progress report.

"Progress Report." I asked as soon as Jo walked in the door.

She sat down on our couch looking flustered. "We've made _no_ progress, Kendall."

"What? We've, we've had to have done _something!_" I argued weakly.

"No, Kendall. Camille refused to listen to anything I had to say. And I heard from James you didn't do much either." she sat there with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I... oh fine." I sat down, defeated.

"We'll just have to watch it play out." I sighed.

"No." Jo hissed angrilly.

I looked up at her, shocked.

"Kendall, we and everyone else on this dang planet knows Camille and Logan are perfect for each other. Did you kinow Camille has NEVER had a boyfriend? Or even a guy she liked? Logan's the fist one, Kendall. These "plans" could ruin their chances as a couple!" she said, unusually feircly.

Wow, she must feel very strongly about the subject. I argued anyway.

"Well, Camille wasn't exactly listening to you, and I had a particuarly hard time getting Logan to open the door. What could we do?"

She looked like she was thinking. "I got it!" she cried.

"Yea?" I asked, semi-hopefully.

"We both go at one." she nodded confidently.

"That's not exactly...brilliant, but it'll do." I shrugged.

"Yes!" she cried, happily. "Jo breaks through again!"

"Hey," I said, stopping her bragging. "We still have to decide who we're going after."

She looked at me. "I suppose you're right."

"I figure Camille. Because her plan, though she does no know it, will push Logan away. I'd rather have Logan make a fool of himself and get her, than Logan escape embarasment, and be farther away from getting with her." I explained, thinking it was reasonable.

Jo looked like she agreed. "Yea, that sounds good."

I decided to tease her a little. "Plus she's crazy."

Jo elbowed me playfully.

"No, you're friends are crazy." she teased back.

"Take that back!" I demanded.

"Yea, jumping off the roof into the pool is normal!"

"Ok." I admitted. "James and Carlos may have some slight brain damage, but Camille slaps us! It _hurts!_"

"Stop whining. Your friends are crazier!"

"That's it." I said threatinigly and picked her up, and threw her over my shoulder.

"Kendall!" she cried. "Put me down!"

"Not until you say Camille is crazier that my friends."

"Never!"

"Then you're staying up there." I said, laughing. I started to run around in a circle.

"Stop!" she cried, giggling.

Then I realized something, and stopped dead.

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?" I was sure this tone would've scared Carlos.

"5:52. Why?" she sounde curious.

"Logan was planning to go meet Camille at 6."

Dead silence, then...

"We have to go now, then."

I ran out the door, heading to the pool.

"Kendall?"

"Yea?"

"Put me down."

* * *

I think that was one of the longest chapter yet, I hope you enjoyed it! Please reveiw! PLEASE! Thanks for reading!


	6. A Chance Meeting

Just a Scene

Logan/Camille

A "Chance" Meeting

A/N That's right, double whammy! I've just been neglecting the story so I wanted to get two chapters posted. So here it is!

* * *

(Camille P.O.V)

I had been waiting at the pool for Logan for two hours! Where is that boy?

After 15 minutes of thinking whether or not I should leave to find Logan elsewhere, I looked at my watch.

"5:52." I sighed slightly louder than necessary to nobody in particular.

"What's wrong with 5:52?" asked a familiar voice.

I looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, I've been looking for you, Logan."

(Logan P.O.V.)

"Hey, I've been looking for you, Logan."

I gulped nervously.

"Oh really? Um... why?" I almost stuttered.

"I need someone to run lines with me." she explained, looking strangely at me.

"Oh, sure, Camille. Can I, uh, see the script?" Gosh I sounded so nervous.

"Well of course, you're Jake and I'm Lindsey."

I made a silent "Yes!" in my head. Jake kissess Lindsey. That just might help the plan.

"Ok, I'll start." Camille stated dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly. Typical Camille. Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Jake, why? Why would you break my heart like this?" cried "Lindsey".

I nearly flinched. It sounded so real.

"I'm so sorry, Lindsey. I really didn't mean it!" I said, in character.

"Yes you did. You cheated on me with Hannah! Really? Why, Jake, why?" she snarled visiously.

"I really wasn't thinking! I'm sorry!" my voice sounded desperate.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I'm stupid."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Is there any way, you could, um, forgive me?"

"No." she sounded cold. It hurt.

"Please, just let me try to change your mind."

"How?"

"Well..." I broke character. "Camille, this says I kiss you." I said, fakley akwardly.

"Oh, let's skip that part. And the slapping part." Camille suggested.

What? Camille turned down an opportunity to kiss me? Camille usually will do it for no reason.

I mustered up courage.

"I... I don't want to skip that part." I said quietly.

"Excuse me?" asked Camille, confused.

"I don't want to skip that part." I said louder.

"You want me to slap you?" she sounded shocked.

"What? No." I said, mentally slapping myself.

"Then what, Logan?"

"I don't want to skip... the kissing part."

Her eyes widened.

I didn't want any interuptions from her, so...

I leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Yay! Logan finally gets his kiss! Yay love! Like always, please reveiw, it makes an author happy! Thanks for reading!


	7. Why They Failed

Just A Scene

Logan/Camille

Why They Failed

A/N: This is the last chapter. I'm sad to see it end, but I may make a sequel, maybe not. On with the chapter!

* * *

(Camille P.O.V.)

Logan's kiss was everything mine wasn't.

My kisses were rough, forced, out of our natures. Logan's kiss was soft, passionate, spontanious! It was like a first kiss, and maybe it was. All I know is when he pulled away, I thought I was going to faint or fall into the pool. The world was spinning... but in a good way.

"Wow." I heard myself say softly. Logan grinned, ear to ear. "That would be a good way to describe it,"

My laugh was cut off by Kendall and Jo. "LOGAN! CAMILLE! WAIIIITTTTT!"

The pool went silent as the two caught sight of me in Logan's arms, as the pool stared at Jo and Kendall, then Logan and I. Jo finally broke that silence. "Wait, what happened here?" she demanded. Logan blushed, and I answered. "Well, I was rehearsing with Logan and we kissed. No big deal." I said smiling.

"WHAT? YOUR FIRST KISS IS A HUGE DEAL!" Kendall and Jo shouted together in the way they do all the time. I shrugged. "Well, I guess you're right," I replied, with a small smile

Just then Carlos tumbled out of the bush behind us, landing on his head. Wow, his helmet did have purpose.

"Dude!" groaned James, standing up.

"I'm sorry!" Carlos defended himself, "You _know_ I'm a terrible spy!"

They bickered back and forth, and we stared, until Kendall glanced at us and cracked up.

"What?" Logan asked suspiciously, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you guys glued together or something? You've been holding each other the whole time! Get a room!" he was laughing so hard, I thought he was going to start crying.

We both blushed, and stepped apart, and I realized my arms got cold whenever he let go. I wished Kendall wouldn't have said anything. Then I'd be warm again, and where I felt safe. Jo took care of him. She slapped him upside the head, ignoring his, "Ow, what was that for?" and gave me an 'I'm-sorry-my-boyfriend's-an-idiot' look. I grinned, forgiving them.

"Anyway, if you guys are together, would you like to come see a movie with us?" Jo offered. Kendall started to whine, "But I thought it was 'us' time and-" Jo slapped him upside the head again. "Um, I mean, yes, we would love for you guys to come," he recovered, giving Jo a wary glance.

I looked at Logan, and he nodded, smiling. I smiled back and turned to Jo. "That sounds fun." I swore I heard a sigh from Kendall. "Meet us in the lobby at 7:15. The Movie starts at 8. I have to go get ready, so bye!" Jo walked into the lobby and disappeared. Kendall turned to James and Carlos, and rolled his eyes. "Only one way to resolve this." He ran across the poolside to the two, and tackled the closest one into the pool, which happened to be James.

"Kendall!" yelped Logan, suprised at the sudden move. We both raced over, Carlos behind us, as Kendall and James resurfaced.

"Dude! What the heck!" James screamed at Kendall, slapping his arms on the water, splashing him. Kendall spit pool water from his mouth and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Your arguing was getting annoying," he shrugged, then grinned. "Plus I already have to take a shower. Might as well make it more worthwhile," James rolled his eyes, then turned to us. "Help me." he demanded.

Carlos walked too close to the edge of the pool, and when James grabbed his hand, he teetered for a minute, before falling in.

Logan looked at me, and the look in his eyes told me he was thinking what I was. "Run!" we both shouted, grabbing each other's hand, and we ran off, towards the park, with all three soaked boys shouting after us.

As soon as we got to the park, Logan put his hands over my eyes, claiming he had to show me something.

"Logan- I- I really don't think this is working," I laughed as I nearly ran into _another _tree, because Logan wasn't the best steersman. "Hold on, we're almost there!" he said, laughing.

Finally, he removed his hands without us dying. I gasped, taking in the scene before me. "Logan... it's... it's _beautiful_." It was a clearing in the woods, surrounded by flowers of different colors. A large slab of rock was located in the middle, which happened to be flat. By the looks of things, we actually weren't far from the Palm Woods, no matter how long it took to get there. Logan grinned sheepishly. "You really think so?" he asked, "I come here sometimes. Nobody knows about it except for me, and you now."

I turned and hugged him. "I love it," I replied, "and this is why the others didn't get us together." He stared down at me, a confused expression plastered on his features. "Huh?" he asked. I smiled. "They never understood us like we understand each other. They didn't know the side that loved each other, they never saw that side before. Because you are my other half," I declared, and a huge grin spread across his face. "Oh Cammi," he sighed, pulling me close. "You will never, ever, cease to amaze me, you know that?" I giggled into his chest. "I hope so. I also hope we can catch something to eat before our date, I'm starved!" He chuckled back. "Of course, my dramatic princess. Anything for you." I finished his sentence.

"Always."

THE END

* * *

I'm not sure I love this ending. Would you tell me what you think by a reveiw? Anyway, I love this story and I'm sad to see it go. But I think I'll write another Big Time Rush story, soon. Anyway, thank you to all that followed this and reveiwed and everything. You guys are awesome! And ending a chapter for the last time, thanks again,

KittiesRock25


End file.
